ragazzamagicafandomcom-20200213-history
Zoe Mortimer
Zoe Setsuna Mortimer '''is the protagonist of ''Ragazza Magica Requiem. ''Her initial magi form is Morta, princess of Tenaebrae. She is the wielder of the Scythe of Demise. She was born on October 31, 1995. She is a descendant of Princess Morana through her mother Mitsuki Mochizuki-Mortimer. She also leads the Seven Guardians, even though Mina Prince, Victoria Tyson, and Jian Xun all hold seniority over her. History Early Life Zoe's parents, Stephen and Mitsuki, were high school sweethearts and had her, born out of wedlock, in college. While Zoe was very young, she was introduced to Angelique Bellamy, the daughter of Mitsuki's best friend, Bebe. At an early age, her parents died while her mother was pregnant with Zoe's younger brother, leaving her an orphan. During this time, she was passed through foster homes and she had a rough time her junior year. As a teenager, she met her counselor, Cynthia Young, who managed to gain permission for Zoe to live alone. Physical Appearance One of Zoe's most striking features is her height. She is quite tall, though she's taller in her magia form. However, she is not incredibly well endowed in female assets, as most tall women are. She has long black hair that she usually wears down and her eyes are often described as ice cold blue eyes. At her introduction, she wears dark clothing, most often turtlenecks and jeans, because she disliked wearing any clothes that revealed her skin. However, as time passes, she chooses to wear slightly more revealing clothing, though her clothes still tended to be dark. Personality Zoe is not your average magical girl protagonist. She is quite snarky and can be very cold and cynical. This is partly because of her past, but also because of the curse that haunts the royal bloodline of Tenaebrae. However, she does her magia duties without much complaint. She also has a natural sense of leadership. She also tends to hold a grudge and it took Zoe a long while to trust Victoria Tyson after the latter attacked Mina. Inside Zoe, lurks the Reaper. The Reaper emerges when Zoe gives into despair and often gives Zoe sadistic and murderous urges, even when Zoe has control over the Reaper. Magia Forms Morta Morta is Zoe's original magia form. Her official title is ''Morta, Guardian Magia of Death and Darkness'''''. Her weapon is the Scythe of Demise, which is the only weapon that can reap daemons, banishing them forever to Tartarus. Her transforming item is the Blood Diamond Pendant. It is described as an exotic necklace with a crimson pendant. Her magia outfit consists of a gray and black dress with a ruffled skirt that reached slightly above her knees. The sleeves were short, ending halfway on her forearms; the rest of her arms were covered by fingerless black gloves. On her feet were black stockings and lace-up black boots that gave her two inches in height. She also had a black choker and her hair had the front strands gathered together with silver bands. Zoe's powers, as her title suggests, consist of darkness. Her usual attacks involve her slashing with the Scythe of Demise. However, she also has minor control over space and gravity, enabling her to fly. Even as Morta, Zoe is one of the more powerful magia, tying with Luxuria, even though Luxuria had been a magia for a couple years when Zoe became a magi. Trivia *Zoe means life, which is ironic, considering Zoe's powers. Mortimer, her last name, however, is more fitting, as it can mean death or mortality. Zoe's middle name is a shout-out to Sailor Moon, since Sailor Pluto's Japanese name is Setsuna. Pluto also is the Roman god of the underworld. *Zoe is half Japanese, half white. *Zoe's birthday is Halloween, the day where daemons are most powerful. Category:Characters